Welcome to the Restaurant of Doom
by Capital WHY
Summary: *Game-Verse* A story in which N is somewhat murderous, White, Silver, and Leaf have to fight for their lives, and Wally is -evil-. In other words, welcome to the restaurant of doom. May I take your order?
1. Chapter 1

_A/n I don't own pokemon, and I will not take responsibilities for any mental injuries you may have while reading this. Proceed at your own risk._

* * *

"I'm bored." Indeed he was. He was lounging around, poking the chair he was sitting on like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Good for you," murmured his oldest brother from behind a book.

Chili narrowed his eyes. "That's not the answer I was looking for."

"And what do you suggest?" Cress replied nonchalantly.

"Well . . . we should do something!" he stood up straight and announced.

Cilan looked up from his laptop. "Like?"

"Like . . . something we've never done before. Yeah! We should go- bungee-jumping!"

"No," his brothers both replied sternly.

"How about- snow boarding?"

"No."

"Scuba diving?"

"Absolutely not," countered Cilan, typing something.

"Mountain climbing?" He received no answer. "So I can take that as a yes, then?"

"No!"

He crossed his arms, pouting. "C'mon, we haven't gotten a challenger in _months. _If you don't like my suggestions, then why don't you guys come up with something?"

"Well . . . we could start a restaurant," Cilan said quietly.

"We already have one!" Chili fired back.

"But we aren't using it as one . . . We're using it as a gym. And since, well, we haven't gotten any challengers, I suppose we could start it back up again, right?"

"That's boring," Chili grumbled. "I don't wanna do something _boring_. I said let's do something we _haven't _done before!"

Cress thought for a moment. "We could add a theme."

"Oh c'mon Cress, that's the lamest, most-" he paused. "Awesome idea ever! You rock!"

"So, a theme. Perhaps . . . pokemon-themed?" Cilan attempted.

"How generic can ya get, Cilan? No, we need something original. Something with pizzazz. Something like . . ."

"Nature-themed?"

"Medieval-themed?"

"Nah, I was thinking, like, circus-themed or something."

"Circus-themed? Think again, Chili," responded Cress.

"Well, we need something! What's ex_actly _opposite of everything we've ever done before?"

"Mess-themed?" Cress deadpanned.

Cilan grinned slightly. "Garbage-themed?"

A dangerous spark came into Chili's eyes. "I've got the best idea yet. _Evil-_themed."

Cress attempted to stifle his laughter without avail, and Cilan stared at his brother in shock. "I'm sorry, did you just say you want our restaurant, our _esteemed _restaurant, to have an _evil _theme?" The middle brother was normally the most calm, but, although he didn't raise his voice, it was obvious he was upset.

"C'mon, it'll be awesome. Cress?"

"I don't care, Chili," he snickered.

"Yes! Two against one, which means our restaurant will be evil."

"Cress, you can't be serious," Cilan argued quietly.

"We should give it an awesome name!"

"I am serious, Cilan. How much trouble can he get into? Honestly, I'm sure it'll be evil in name alone. Chili is a gym leader, just like you and I. He won't break the law."

"Something that attracts masses of people to our evil restaurant!"

"I wouldn't put it past him. You know how he gets when he's all excited about something."

"Something like . . . McEvils! Wait, no, that doesn't sound right."

"Yes, but he can't do _that _much. Besides, we won't let him cross the line."

"Or . . . Burger Overlord! Actually, that won't work. We don't serve cheeseburgers."

"But what if he _does _cross the line, Cress?"

"Evil Garden? T.G.I. Sinister? Wicked Tuesdays? I-H-O-B?"

"What?" Cilan questioned.

"I-H-O-B. International House of _Bad._"

Cilan rolled his eyes, and Cress turned his attention to the middle brother. "Then we'll have to stop him."

"I've got it! 'The Restaurant of Doom'! What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Cress replied, looking back down at his book.

Cilan shook his head and sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Which one of us?" asked Chili, a broad grin on his face.

"Both," he muttered.

The rest of the day passed without much trouble; Chili continued rambling about his restaurant, Cress read some books, and Cilan did his best to ignore Chili by focusing on completing the article on grass-type pokemon that he was writing. The gym was, for the most part, as quiet as it always was. _'Perhaps he won't go through with it,' _Cilan thought as he drifted to sleep that night.

The next morning, he awoke to find he was wrong. _Very _wrong. The whole gym had been decorated in black, with creepy pictures and villain slogans pasted all over the walls. The tables were set up, as was the kitchen. The only thing it was missing was people, both for serving and being served.

"W-what did you do?" Cilan managed, staring at the appalling scene before him.

"Isn't it great?" he heard behind him. Turning, Cilan wished he hadn't partaken in the conversation yesterday. Chili was dressed head to toe in black, the only exception being a bright red cape. "I couldn't sleep, so I just worked on it all night. This is going to be the evilest restaurant _ever_!"

Cilan ran down the hall to his older brother's room. "Cress!" he shouted, banging on the door.

"Is that you, Cilan? Why are you yelling, and at such an early hour?" he asked lethargically, opening the door.

"L-look what Chili did," he said, pointing at the 'decor'.

Cress blinked. "Chili . . . when did you do this?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep, I was too excited! Man, this is gonna be awesome."

"Who's going to wait the tables?" he asked.

"Well, you of course!"

Emotion began to rise up into Cress's face. "W-what? Me? You expect me to wait on all these tables?"

"Well, Cilan will be like a go between from the kitchen to the main dining area. In other words, he'll help with both cooking and waiting tables."

"I never agreed to this!" Cilan contradicted.

"And you two'll have to look the part, so go get dressed in all black. I'll get you guys some capes." He took off in the other direction, leaving his bewildered brothers standing in shock.

"I think this has gone far enough, Cress." Cilan was the first to recover.

"Y'know, maybe you're right . . . I'll go talk to him." Cress went in the direction of his brother, and Cilan went back to his room. _'Maybe there's enough time to wrap up this article . . .'_

As the three all headed to their destinations, they heard the gym door being knocked on; very _very _loudly.

They reached the door at the same time. "Chili, take off the cape," Cilan commanded quietly.

"No! It makes me look awesome! Not that I didn't before-"

"People are gonna think you're crazy!"

"No, they'll admire my super-evil-coolness!"

"Chili-"

"Guys!" Cress growled near-silently. "Hush!" He then opened the door, and the brothers put on their best smiles; Chili's looking more sinister than kind.

The open entrance revealed six teen-aged boys, all of them looking eager to battle. "We're here to challenge this gym!" announced the blond boy who had been practically breaking the door down.

Spreading his fingers in a creepy manner and waving his arm to the inside, Chili faked a pitiful evil accent. "Velcome to the restaurant of _Doom!"_

_

* * *

_

A/n: Okay, I think that up there is proof that I don't think like normal people. I was going to make this a one-shot, but a plot got kinda wedged into my cranium and wouldn't come out no matter how hard I pulled, so I have to make it a chapter-fic.

You're probably wanting to complain right now, saying 'Cress doesn't talk like that' and 'Cilan doesn't think like that' and 'Chili wouldn't do that' and frankly, I don't care. Don't review if you're just going to tell me that. Thank you! ^_^

By the way, please review, actually. I'd like that. ^_^ But I'm not going to change their personalities because A) They are game-verse and B) That's how I perceive them.

Lastly, I'm going to have the following characters in this story: Chili, Cress, Cilan, Barry, Ethan, Wally, Brendan, N, Black, Dawn, Lyra, Lance, Blue, Red, Krys, Leaf, Silver, Cynthia, Steven, Wallace, May, Lucas, and White. YEAH this is gonna be interesting. XD

Well, that's all I can think to write for now. Farewell, my readers. ^_~

Finessefully,

X


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n I don't own pokemon. Oh well._

* * *

"So, I'm Barry, and I'm from Sinnoh," the blond boy explained loudly upon entering. "And these are my buddies."

"Hi, I'm Ethan, and I'm from Johto."

"I-I'm Wally . . . From Hoenn."

"I'm Brendan, and I'm from Hoenn too."

"Greetings. I am N, and I understand I am to receive a 'gym badge' upon winning."

"And I'm Black, but you guys already know me," the last trainer added, smiling. "But, your gym seems a little . . . different. Are you guys celebrating Halloween early or something?"

"Ask him," Cilan grumbled, pointing at his eccentric younger brother.

"Uh . . . Chili? What's with the cape?" Black asked. N and Wally watched quietly, and the other boys seemed preoccupied with something Barry was holding.

"Didn't you hear? We've kinda stopped taking challenges for now. Not that we can't accept your friends' challenges, of course. You see, we've started up our restaurant again. But the way it was before was _so _boring. So we decided to give it a theme!"

"And that would be?"

"Evil!" Chili cackled. Cress rolled his eyes, Cilan rested his face in his hands, and the rest of those present stared at him, baffled.

Black shook his head, laughing a bit. "I'm sorry, did you just say _evil?_"

"Yup!" chimed Chili.

"O-kay . . ."

"Why don't we talk about those gym battles?" Cress interceded. N and Wally nodded, and Black conversed with them and the three leaders. Barry, Ethan, and Brendan stood a ways away from the others, attention enveloped in a little device Barry held.

It looked somewhat like a gaming device, but the screen was broken in some places, and it was missing four of its seven buttons. There was a large button right beneath the screen, and some old batteries sat loosely in the back section. It was colored dark gray, and had apparently once had some words printed above the screen, which were now faded.

"Where'd you find it?" Ethan asked in awe.

Barry grinned smugly. "Well, some guy wearing a weird black sweatshirt handed it to me quick and told me not to give it to the police."

"Isn't that a bit suspicious?" pondered Brendan.

The blond shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter. It's cool, isn't it? Hey . . . it still has batteries, I wonder if we can turn it on."

"Why don't you try?" suggested Ethan. The boy began pushing the buttons quickly, but nothing happened.

"Drat. The batteries must be dead."

"Shame. It looks like it could be a real cool game!"

"Uh, guys? Don't you think maybe something is wrong?"

"Why?" questioned the two at once.

Brendan shook his head. "Look, if some stranger gives you something and tells you to keep it from the police, don't you suppose there's going to be a reason?"

"I repeat; it doesn't matter," Barry insisted. "I've got an idea! Come on out, Luxray!" He called out his electric-type pokemon. "All right, buddy, give this little machine a jump-start. Not too much, though. Just enough to get it started."

Luxray obeyed, sending a tiny jolt of electricity to the item. The screen immediately lit up, to the excitement of the three huddling around it. "Ha! I knew it could still work. Wait till I show Dawn," Barry muttered. Soon, a few letters showed up on the screen, morphing into readable words.

"What does 'Project: Corrupt' mean?" Ethan inquired, reading the words out loud.

"No clue and who cares. It's probably the title of this awesome video game!" Barry cheered. "Now, let's see if I can figure out how to play . . ." He mashed a few of the buttons, causing the screen to become fuzzy.

"Aw, now look what you've done, Barry! You ruined it!" Ethan grumbled. "Give it to me, I'll fix it." He wrapped his hands around the tiny machine, and found that the blond was less than pleased to give up his new toy.

"Hey, let go! You're gonna break it!"

"Give it here!"

"Let me try," Brendan grabbed it as well.

"I just- wanna push- that big- button!" Barry growled, attempting to wrench it out of the others' hands.

As he hit it, the other buttons were pushed in an odd pattern by Ethan and Brendan, and the screen turned bright blue. Ethan and Brendan let go, and the three gaped at the hand-held device.

"Oh, great. You guys gave it the blue-screen-of-death! Good going!"

"What? Us? It was you, Barry!" snapped Ethan.

"Do you guys hear that?" Black interrupted, looking over. Silence filled the gym, other than a high pitched whining noise, that was soon audible to all present.

"W-what in Unova is that?" Brendan called, holding his hands over his ears. The sound was becoming increasingly louder.

"It's this machine thing!" Barry answered. "I think the game's gonna start soon!"

"You moron, that thing's probably a bomb! We're all gonna _die!" _Ethan was freaking out.

Barry dropped it instantly, and even when it hit the floor and split into three pieces, the sound continued. "That's it, bomb! _You're_ gonna die! Luxray, shock wave!"

"Are you insane?" Cilan demanded, but it was too late. The pokemon had already followed through, sending a powerful pulse of electricity at the little device . . .

* * *

_A/n: MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! }:D loljk_

_Well . . . whatdoyathink, hm? Reviews? :3 Please? *puppy-dog eyes* _

_Finessefully,_

_X_

_P.S. I luv Barry :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n Howdy y'all! I don't own Pokemon. ^_~ Not that that's a surprise._

* * *

"I'm nervous. It's been fifteen hours, and they're still not back yet." Dawn was pacing the pokemon center floor anxiously. "What if Barry got them all arrested or something?"

"I doubt Barry could get them _all _arrested, Dawn," Lucas reasoned from behind a newspaper. "After all, Wally is there; and Brendan has some sense too."

"I'm with Lucas," White added, looking up from her crossword puzzle. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem _that _crazy."

Two of the three Sinnoh natives snapped to attention.

"He's not her boyfriend!" Lucas cried loudly, while Dawn protested another way;

"He's crazier than you think!" Lyra and White snickered at the difference between the two's response.

Altogether, there were fourteen people in the pokemon center, all doing various things. Dawn and Lucas were turning peculiar shades of red whilst White and Lyra watched them in amusement. Lance, the standing master of Johto, was conversing quietly with Steven, Wallace, May, and Cynthia. And Blue, Red, Leaf, Silver, and Krys were deep within a serious game of go-fish.

"I mean it, though," Dawn insisted, recovering from embarrassment. "It shouldn't take five boys that long to get badges; especially since they all have a lot of experience as trainers."

"Maybe they ran away," Silver deadpanned, eliciting laughter from all at the table.

Dawn rolled her eyes, then directed her attention to Lyra. "Well, aren't you nervous for Ethan?"

"W-why would I be? I mean, we're friends and all, but he knows how to take care of himself."

"You aren't concerned in the _least_?"

Lyra bit her lip. "M-maybe a little bit . . ."

Cynthia walked over, joining the conversation. "Knowing those boys, they're probably training. All of them are very different, but they have one main thing in common; they're serious about what they do. And even if they're not training, they'll have a good reason for not coming. You two shouldn't worry; sometimes you have to let someone do what they want to do."

Dawn and Lyra accepted this calmly; the brunette more so than the other. As if by cue, Dawn's Xtransceiver (a gift given to her by White) began to ring. Barry's name was on the screen. She answered quickly.

"Barry, where have you been?" she grumbled angrily.

He smirked uncharacteristically. "Cool down, cool down. I've been hanging out at the gym."

"It's nearly midnight. Aren't you and the others coming?"

"Nah, we're gonna stay here," he replied nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

"W-why?" Dawn asked incredulously.

"The leaders need some help setting something up, 'kay? So chill out. We're gonna be over here for a while, but you can come visit later." His eyes glinted dangerously. "You know. If you want to."

"B-Barry? What's wrong with you? And are you serious? Why did you call me then?"

"Nothing's wrong, yes I am, and I thought you'd be freaking out about me," he recited. "Guess I was right."

Dawn frowned. "You know what? Fine. I will 'visit you' later. And this'd _better _be good 'cause if it's not then there will be severe consequences!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gotta go."

"B-Barry!" There was a small beep, and the screen went dark. Dawn set the Xtransceiver firmly down in a huff. "Stupid boy."

"What was that about?" questioned Lyra, voicing the others' concerns. All present had witnessed the exchange.

The girl crossed her arms, a melancholy look passing over her. "I have no idea . . . We've been best friends forever, and he's- never- talked to me- that way . . ." She was crying now, and Lyra, Cynthia, and White went to comfort her. Lucas's hands balled up into fists.

"What in Unova is Barry thinking, speaking to you in that manner?" he murmured heatedly.

"There's something wrong here," added Steven. "And the others haven't even bothered to explain anything."

"You don't suppose they could be in danger, do you?" Wallace asked.

Blue shook his head. "No, but that kid, he seemed," He paused in thought. "odd. Like something was off about him. I mean, Barry's not usually like that, as I'm sure we all agree." Murmurs of concurrence were heard throughout the small room.

"So what is the cause of this whole thing?" Leaf questioned, arms crossed.

"Whatever it is," Red said, "we should take care of it in the morning, when we have our minds clear. If the others don't show by then, then we should be ready to deal with the issue, no matter what it may be."

The group was in entire consensus, and headed off to their respective rooms, each of them with their thoughts gnawing at them.

* * *

_A/n: Well, a bit fillerish, but I had to add the other characters somehow, right? ^_^_

_So, uh, please review! Please? With a little cherry on top? Or a big cherry. Either or. Really. But if you've read this, please review. GRACIAS! PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE MY FRIENDS! :D_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, this would be canon. XD Maybe._

* * *

Dawn was not pleased. She certainly didn't want to go to the gym by herself, considering the look Barry had given her over the Xtransceiver, but waiting for her friends to come with her was something she didn't have the time for. She didn't know what was up with Barry and the others, and she planned on giving them an earful as soon as she saw them.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

Krys sighed, reading a book. "Dawn, I just can't go right now. I was planning on leaving later." Most of the others agreed with her sentiments.

"Well, will _anyone _come with me?"

Lyra rose from her seat. "I'll go. Truth is, I'm a bit nervous about what they might be up to myself."

"I'm going too, Dawn." It was Lucas. "Someone needs to speak with Barry about how he behaved yesterday." His stern berating of her best friend made her smile a little bit; she knew that Lucas wouldn't remain angry with him forever, but right now, she needed someone who would tell him off.

"I've got nothing else to do; count me in," Blue added. This made Dawn a bit happier. Sure, she would've been fine with just her, Lyra, and Lucas, but Blue was a previous champion, and now a gym leader. He could surely take whatever was thrown at them (provided there _was _anything to be nervous about).

And so, the four set off on a grand adventure to the great unknown- rather, they headed to the Striaton City Gym.

"Now, we don't know what they're doing in there," Blue warned, grasping the handle to the entrance, "but let's be on our guard anyways, okay?"

A nod from each of the other three trainers gave Blue the okay. He pulled open the door carefully.

"Hello?" he called out uncertainly. The room had dim lighting, and as the four stepped in, it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the light.

"Ah, look . . . we have visitors . . ." Out from the shadows, silhouettes became clear. Nine of them to be exact. "We'll have to ask you to leave . . . you see, we don't open till six." Blue and Lucas stood protectively in front of the two girls.

"What are you guys doing?" Blue asked in a clear voice. Internally, Lucas wondered whether he would've been able to do the same.

"Just having a bit of fun." The speaker stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself to be Chili. Rather than a cheesy, trying-to-be-evil-but-failing-horribly smile, the smirk his face held was truly sinister. "Now, I wasn't kidding about the restaurant being closed. Please leave and come back later."

"Wait a second here, buddy." Another person revealed himself. "We need to go get some stuff from the store, right?" It was Barry. He was wearing all black, including a cape, as the others did. "So why don't we let them . . . help?" The word sent shudders down the girls' spines, for a reason they weren't quite aware of.

Chili closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Yes, that sounds fine. You and Ethan will take them."

"Okay, just what is going on here?" Lucas asked, bravery rising as well as impatience. "You all look ridiculous, and you aren't talking normally, the room is too dark and everyone will go blind, and nothing about this makes any _sense!_"

Barry's temper flared, causing Dawn to smile. Acting bizarre or not, this was still the best friend she knew and lo- wait, wait! Just knew! Right. "How _dare _you say we look ridiculous?" As he continued, the girls rolled their eyes.

"Dawn, you were right," Lyra whispered. "He _is _crazier than I thought."

"Silence!" Chili's voice boomed. The non-caped people in the room were now fully adjusted to the light-er, the lack of it, and could clearly see all of the people in front of them.

At the far left stood Brendan, nearly unrecognizable from his lack of hat. On the opposite side stood Black, his characteristic smile holding a dark edge. Wally stood beside Brendan, tall and serious. One would never have known that he was a shy, frail sort of boy by the strong look in his eyes. N was near Black, his friendly grin now sinister, and his dancing eyes full of danger.

Beginning to close up the line was Barry, next to Wally. His expression emitted an anger that none of the four were used to seeing. Ethan was beside N, chillingly cold eyes boring into them. Standing by Barry was Cilan, who looked the most normal of the group, despite the cape. Still, something about him seemed off. Next to Ethan was Cress, arms crossed and gaze directed towards them. Chili, who appeared to be the leader of this strange group, was in between his brothers, lip curved in a sinister smirk.

"I'll tell you what this is, ignorant boy," he said smugly. "This is the Restaurant of Doom. Our plans shall not yet be revealed, but rest assured, we shall _spice _up life for the rest of you plain and boring people."

The four simply stared at him. Someone coughed. "Is this what I get?" he exploded rather suddenly. "I am the leader of a mass-scale criminal uprising, and this is the respect I get? You shall pay, you useless citizens, you shall pay indeed!" Before his rant could really kick off, Barry interrupted him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, we really ought to head to the store now, so we'll have to hear your speech later. C'mon, Ethan." As the two walked past, they dragged Dawn and Lyra along with them. Lucas and Blue obviously couldn't leave the girls alone with two psychos in capes, so they followed.

"Barry, you have five-seconds to explain what all that was in there!" Dawn exclaimed as he led her through the streets to the grocery store. There was no response. "O-or I'll- I'll fine you ten million dollars! How's _that?_" He stopped, inadvertently allowing the others to catch up.

"Heh, fine. Just, come on, okay? I don't want to have to _drag _you everywhere."

Dawn pouted. "Fine."

Inhaling deeply, the newly-arrived Lucas managed, "B-Barry . . . we- we need t-to talk."

He turned, raising one eyebrow in half curiosity, half annoyance. "About . . . ?"

"H-h-how you- uh . . ." He inhaled again. "How y-you-"

"How you spoke to Dawn last night," Blue intervened with a wry smile. This was all very _weird_, weirder than anything he'd dealt with in his life, and frankly, it was downright entertaining.

Continuing forward without so much as a glance, the blond replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dawn's eyes flashed in anger. "Barry, you jerk, you made me-" She paused, looking up at the structure before her.

"Why are we at a grocery store?" Lyra asked.

"Supplies for our plan," Ethan answered nonchalantly.

Blue crossed his arms. "Plan. What _plan, _exactly?"

"Why, to-" Barry began, but was quickly silenced by Ethan's hand. The raven-haired boy dragged the blond aside and they had a heated ten-second discussion. "Right, well, we're not at liberty to disclose that, so there."

"Disclose? I didn't know you knew what that meant," Blue teased.

"Let's just get into the store already!" the blond insisted.

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Dawn started. "Cilan, Chili, and Cress asked you all to help out in their themed restaurant? And you accepted."

"Yup!" Ethan chimed.

"Without even bothering to tell us?" Lyra added.

"That's the story!"

"And that's _all _there is to it?" Lucas finished.

Both Ethan and Barry nodded. "Hm, let's see . . . what's parsley?" the latter asked, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Dawn peered over. _'The Shopping List of Doom' _was scrawled messily on the top.

"I think it's the fancy plant they put on rich people's food. Or was that basil . . . ?" Ethan wondered aloud.

"No wonder you said you needed help! Let me see that," Dawn snatched it from her best friend's hand. "Okay, well, none of this should be _too _hard to get. C'mon, I think the spices are over there." The five younger trainers headed down the aisle to find their spices, leaving Blue behind in thought.

'_All there is to it, eh? I don't think so.'_

* * *

A/n: Still might not have been as funny, and if it's not, then I apologize. *nod-nod* I tried to cut down on the characters per scene in this story, but I have a sneaking suspicion I failed horribly. Well, I tried! So, if I did a bad job with this chapter, I'm really, really-really sorry. ;_;

Please, please review! It'll make my day, really! ^_^

Finessefully,

X

P.S. Any thoughts on what's going on, or what's going to happen next? Please tell me! I wanna know . . . XD


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n - This is dreadfully late. D: Sorry. Oh, and I still don't own Pokemon._

* * *

"Hm... how can you tell if a tomato is fresh?" Barry asked, picking one up and thrusting it into Dawn's face.

"Huh? Don't ask me... and get that out of my face," she snapped.

The blond cast her a confused look. "Someone's touchy today..." Looking away, he added an irritated, "Not that I care."

Lyra and Lucas turned quickly to Dawn, expecting her to be near tears. However, they received quite a different response. She began turning red in anger.

"Oh, oh I know Barry. If it's as red as Dawn's face, it's ripe and fresh," teased Ethan. For added effect, he held one up to her. "Yup, looks good!"

They laughed cruelly, but they were quickly brought out of it by the resonating noise of the palm of Dawn's hand making harsh contact with Barry's face. "Shut. _Up._"

"Hey!" The group turned to the speaker, Blue. "Stop this, all of you. You're downright embarrassing in public, you know that?" he grumbled. "Now what's all this fuss about?"

"Barry's been... _mocking _me!" Dawn started to cry, prompting Lucas to take her hand in comfort.

"Oh, grow a backbone, will ya-" Ethan began, but was silenced by an iron-grip on his arm. The boy attached to the hand was glaring intensely at the proximity between his two best friends.

Blue, noticing all of this, decided to defuse the situation. "Come on, we've been here long enough. Hurry up and finish."

The firmness in his tone sent all the trainers to began searching for the final items on the list. The eldest trainer watched them closely. With Barry and Ethan being... not themselves, and Dawn and Lucas both in an emotionally-charged state, he chose Lyra to discuss his observations with.

"Lyra, I need to speak with you."

She looked up from the box of noodles she held. "Yes Blue?"

"This isn't right. Barry and Ethan... they're not like this, never have been. I've known them to tease, but they'd never hurt someone like they just did," he said quietly.

Lyra bit her lip. "In all my years of knowing Ethan, I've never thought him capable of making a girl cry."

"There's more than that though," Blue reasoned. "Between their ridiculous spectacle at the gym, and their crude behavior now... I highly doubt this 'evil' thing is just for show."

The girl looked up at him in awe. "Are you suggesting," she asked incredulously, "that they are genuinely evil? Blue, you must be joking."

"I'm not..." He averted his attention to the two, who were murmuring together and keeping a careful eye on Lucas, who had not yet let go of Dawn's hand.

"What do we do?"

Blue pondered for a moment. "I think for now, the best we can do is watch them cautiously. They haven't actually done anything 'bad' yet, other than hurt Dawn... not saying that's excusable, but it isn't exactly a felony either."

Lyra nodded sadly. "M'kay... sounds like that's all we _can _do."

"All right," announced Ethan curtly, "we've got all we came here for, let's go."

Lucas looked a bit surprised. "What about the checkou-"

"Already taken care of," growled Barry. He was more off than he had been, and that was clear to all of them.

After exchanging somewhat worried glances, the other four followed Ethan and Barry to the gym.

Lyra cast a discreet glance to Blue now and then, hoping to get some clue of what he was thinking. _'He's so mysterious...' _she considered. _'I hope he knows what he's doing.' _

Walking in, they found Chili, Brendan, and Wally alone in the room. The former turned haughtily to the door. "Oh good. Bring those to the kitchen directly," he commanded.

"Let's go Barry-" Ethan started, but his friend didn't move, other than to hand his bags abruptly to him, and to tell him to go on ahead.

"I have some things to take care of," he muttered, grabbing a pokeball off his belt.

Hands full and expression bewildered, Ethan obeyed reluctantly.

Blue approached Chili stiffly. "Look here, Chili," he began coldly. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to put a stop to it."

"Typical do-gooder," the red-head patronized. "Well what are you going to put a stop to? We haven't done a single illegal thing."

"You _stole _them all?" Dawn shrieked, causing them all to look in her direction. Lucas was now removed from her, and she stood in front of Barry, shock written in her expression. Lyra stood on one side of her, Lucas on the other, both of them as surprised as she.

The blond nodded, smirking. "I told you I took care of it. Never said I paid."

Blue turned to Chili. "You were saying...?" he asked in exasperation.

"Barry!" Chili snapped. "I thought we agreed to keep some things _secret_!"

"We did," he returned, pride in his voice. "I chose to say this one."

Before either of the gym leaders could go further, Lucas stepped forward. "Look here, Barry," he said darkly. "Enough is enough. You're taking this whole act _way _too far, and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Neither will I!" Barry retorted. "You're trying to take Dawn from me... you're trying to take my _best _friend from me!"

The room stared in a mixture of confusion and astonishment. "Barry, that's-" Dawn tried to interrupt, but was cut off.

"Well I've known her longer. She's _mine. _Oh, and for future reference Lucas..." Barry closed his eyes and smirked. "All's fair in love and war." In one swift, calm movement, he had called out his luxray, and as if by cue, it sent a pulse of electricity through Lucas, causing him to collapse.

"Hey!" shouted Blue, running at him. A terrible burning sensation hit his back, sending him hurtling to the floor. An infernape landed, agile, in front of him.

The girls screamed, and Blue's world went black...

* * *

_a.n. - DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.n. I dun own pokemon._

* * *

"I dunno, Leaf... It doesn't seem like something Blue would do," mused White as her, Leaf, and Silver walked towards the Striaton Gym purposefully.

Leaf shook her head. "You have no _idea, _White. Just trust me. He and the others probably got caught up in some game or challenge or something. That boy is so competitive, I swear." Entering the gym, they were a bit surprised by the dark atmosphere. "Hello? Blue? Lyra? Black?" she called out.

"Look, over there," Silver murmured, gesturing towards a large table. Two figures sat there, watching the newcomers carefully.

"They said we can't let anyone into the kitchen," whispered one of them to the other.

"It won't be a problem." The second person stood, revealing himself to be N. In a louder tone, he said, "Welcome guests. How may I help you?" A slight smirk played across his features.

"N! Where are the others, and what's going on?" White questioned.

The boy came up close to her. "They're busy, preparing the restaurant for tonight. Did you know that Striaton is hosting a national gym leader's dinner? Leaders from all over will all be here, in this restaurant. That's why we have to make sure everything turns out just right."

Silver stepped forward. "I want to talk to Ethan, or Blue."

"Terribly sorry, but you can't," N replied somewhat arrogantly. "They're in the kitchen, and the kitchen is off-limits. You have to leave for now."

Leaf crossed her arms. "You'll have to make us."

Horror shone in the three's eyes as N pulled out a pokeball. "So be it. Zoroark, I request your aid." The dark pokemon growled, and as it did so, an illusion was created.

"W-where are we?" Leaf asked in panic. They were in the middle of a dark forest, eyes peering out from everywhere.

White bit her lip. "It's an illusion. We need to get out of here; and the only way to do that is to beat Zoroark."

"How do we do that?" Silver watched their surroundings cautiously. Suddenly, an ariados leapt from the shadows and bit him. He cried out in pain, and the pokemon retreated.

"That was Zoroark!" White said. "He'll take the form of many different pokemon. We'll need to defeat them if we want this illusion to dissipate." She called out her Serperior. "C'mon guys, you call out your pokemon too, we need to beat this thing!"

The other two nodded, calling out a Blastoise and Feraligatr. They began to walk slowly on when a manectric charged towards them. "Serperior, leaf tornado!"

"Blastoise, headbutt!"

"Feraligatr, crunch!" The attacks all hit, and Zoroark whimpered in pain. It fell back, and as it did, their environment spun into something new. The heat immediately hit them; they were in a volcano. Magma bubbled not-so-distantly below, and the rocky ledge they stood on was not as thick or solid as they would've liked. "This is all an illusion, right? If so, none of this should hurt us," Silver reasoned.

"You'd think so," White replied nervously. "However, N's Zoroark is extremely powerful... You touch that magma, and you'll be burnt, just like the real stuff."

"Are you kidding me? N, get us out of here _now_!" Leaf shouted. "You're going to get us killed!"

The other girl sighed. "I- I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on, but... I'm scared." Leaf nodded.

"Hey, c'mon guys, don't give up yet," Silver said somewhat encouragingly. "Look, if we're being put through this, just imagine what happened to Blue, Lucas, Lyra, and Dawn. They need our help."

"Y-you're right. We can do this," responded Leaf. As she finished speaking, a loud rumbling was heard, and the ground shook beneath their feet. "I-it's gonna erupt!"

"No, wait! Look down there! What is that thing?" A large, rocky mass rose out of the molten liquid.

"A heatran," Silver breathed. "There's Zoroark! Feraligatr, hydro pump!"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, hydro pump, Blastoise!"

"Toxic, Serperior!" White commanded. The attacks hit Zoroark and the surrounding magma. Steam flooded the area. "I-I can't see!"

"Hold on, I think the world is changing again!" Sure enough, everything started spinning, to reveal a shaky, hard ground.

Leaf blinked. "W-where are we now?"

"Look out!" Silver pulled her and White down just as they sped into a cave. They were on the top of a swiftly moving train.

"A-A train? If we fall off, we'll be killed for sure!" White said, terror in her tone.

"Well we'd better not fall off then," Silver replied darkly, keeping a lookout for Zoroark.

A few minutes passed. "When is that creature going to show itself?" Leaf asked aloud. Suddenly, gleaming red eyes were seen through the darkness.

"Gengar!" It screeched loudly, throwing a shadow ball attack into the three.

White and Leaf were thrown back. "W-where's Silver?" the latter asked in panic.

"H-help me!" came a strained call. They saw two gloved hands, clutching the side of the train for dear life. The girls pulled him up just before Zoroark used a shadow sneak on the trio, knocking into them again.

"How do we beat this thing?" White muttered. "It keeps sinking into the shadows."

"Where are our pokemon?" Silver asked nervously. They looked around but saw nothing but a pair of dancing yellow eyes.

"Look, they were recalled," Leaf noticed, lifting Blastoise's pokeball for the others to see.

"It's too little an area for them to be out anyways," White said with a sigh. "C'mon out, Chandelure!" This pokemon was small enough to comfortably navigate the space between the train and the ceiling.

"Good idea White. C'mon out, Clefable!"

"Weavile, let's finish this!"

Zoroark spun in circles around them as gengar, creating new, miniature illusions as it went, confusing the pokemon. "Close your eyes, everyone!" White shouted. "Now, Chandelure, flame burst!"

"Clefable, metranome!" The attack turned into a tri-attack.

"Weavile, shadow claw!"

Without the illusions to confuse their perception, the pokemon were able to attack accurately, hitting Zoroark dead-on.

They finally beat it, and within seconds, the Striaton Gym was before them once more. N stood before them, eyes narrowed.

"Now let us through!" commanded Silver. "We beat you." Disdain was clear in his expression, but he said nothing and stepped aside.

The three began to run towards the kitchen, but were stopped in their tracks by a piercing, paralyzing headache. "N wasn't the only one entrusted with ensuring no one ruined our plans," mused a soft voice, tinged with amusement. Wally stood before them, his gardevoir's eyes glowing in power. The girls fainted, and Silver dropped to his knees.

"W-why?" he managed laboriously.

"Because," Wally said with a sneer. "We're evil. And when you're evil, you don't need a reason." With his foot, the boy pushed Silver back, and he fell to the floor. The pain proved to be too much, and the last thing he saw were the cruel expressions of Wally and N.

* * *

_A/n Hehehe, this is turning out to be more dramatic than silly. Don't worry, it'll still be humorous whenever I can make it so, but I do have a serious plot in mind as well. }:)_

_ANYways, please review! :D _

_Finessefully,_

_X_

_P.S. Evil!Wally is amazing. _


End file.
